


Arrested Development 2：The Black Sheep

by evilfox



Series: Arrested Development [2]
Category: American Ultra (2015), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, the Jesse bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike被抓进局子了，他需要兄弟们的帮助</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested Development 2：The Black Sheep

【1】

该从哪说起呢？

叶子？血？泰国菜？一次性塑料餐具？铁簸箕？

也许还是应该从我说起。

我是Mike Howell。我是这个家里的黑羊。我总是惹上麻烦。

“怎么回事？”

Lex的口气很不耐烦，好像我是全球几十亿人里最不该有事烦他的那个。

我知道我又惹麻烦了。

“我发誓我不是故意的……”我试图抓住Lex的手向他解释，他躲开了，还后退了一步。他隔着栏杆给我那种捉摸不透的表情。他坐牢出来之后好像比过去更讨厌和人接触了。或者他只是讨厌这间拘留我的牢房，让人想起监狱，不是吗。

“我去Rose那里买叶子，因为家里没有了，我去了Rose那里，他在吃泰国菜，他让我试试他的新货……”

“所以你嗑high了跟人打架？”

“不！不不，”我回头看了一眼那个男孩，那个和我关在同一间牢房的黑头发男孩，我希望他没在看我，哦太糟了他在看我，他不会对我做什么的对吧，这里是警察局……可是谁能说得准呢？

“是那个男孩！”我尽力压低声音，“他突然就出现了，不知道从哪来的，他开始揍Rose，他说了什么关于卖药给中学生的事但是我没注意，我想跑路，Rose的血滴在外卖盒里……”

“等等，你是说这个男孩？”

Lex指向我身后，我用力点头。

“是他把你打这样的？”

Lex看着我的衬衫，我低头看，胸前沾满血迹。是我的血，还是别人的？

“我说了我是想跑的，然后我想，反正Rose被揍出屎了没空管我，为什么不顺点叶子呢，也算不上偷因为我本来就打算赊账的，我就抓了一把大概两三袋吧，然后Rose就，飞过来了，我是说有人把他扔过来了，砸在我身上……然后我就懵了，我不知道为什么，我拿起一把塑料叉子就……Lex，我不知道，我太害怕了……”

哦不，那个男孩，他在看着我，这太糟了。

“你能闭嘴吗。”他皱着眉，眼神凶煞。

他脖子上的伤口已经凝固，那是我干的。等一等，我干的？是的，我记起来了。铁簸箕。是的，他有足够的理由不高兴。

“Lex，你能保释我吗？别把我留在这……”

Lex说他会打给Danny。Danny会解决一切，像往常一样。

 

【2】

我是Lex Luthor。我是这个家里的黑羊。

尽管没人责怪我——这有点奇怪，不是吗——毫无疑问是我搞砸了这个家。

从我被定罪的那天起，狗日的联邦政府刮走了我所有的资产，现金，股份，不动产，连爸爸留下的宅子和艺术品都被拍卖了——这就是为什么我现在不得不住在Danny的公寓里。

我不明白为什么Mike会让他们联系我而不是Danny。我以为Mike是Danny的问题，不是我或者别人的。

说到Danny，他是个彻头彻尾的笑话。当他还只是一个江湖骗子的时候，那是很愚蠢，但还没有那么可悲。从某一天开始——我不清楚那是什么时候，那时候我太忙了无暇跟进我兄弟可悲的人生——他不知道从哪听说一个关于魔术师的邪教，或者说秘密社团？都差不多。他就像着了道一样被人牵着走，弄来弄去不过是干白工替别人报私仇。我还能说什么呢？可悲。顺带一提，他确实进了那个邪教，只不过——像所有邪教一样——没有工资。

我不想这么做，但我只能打电话给Danny。

“Jason Todd，你被保释了。”

警员打开牢门，把那个一脸不爽的黑发男孩放出来。然而，有幸获得我的注意力的，是来保释他的那个人。

刚刚我还在想到底什么样的孩子能从Mike手下生还，现在我有答案了。老蝙蝠偷偷摸摸地收集了好东西。

“喔，看看这是谁啊。”

Bruce Wayne显然没料到会在这里遇见我，我打赌他想把我碎尸万段但他能做的只有演好他的角色，给我一个冷淡的问候。

“真巧啊，Lex。你出来了？”

“也不算是。”我稍稍提起裤脚给他看我的电子脚镣。

性感？是的，是的，我知道。我猜就像很多人觉得手铐是性感的符号，关于权力和强迫的一切总是让人兴奋。

被电子设备锁着的脚踝让你兴奋了吗，Wayne先生？

我到外面的走廊上给Danny打了电话。

“对，保释金一千块。”我说。

“别逗了，我他妈哪来的一千块？！”Danny的语气很差，可以理解，他上星期刚被停了信用卡。

与此同时，Bruce在警局门口停下来，用他一贯冷静低沉的声音对某个警员说：

“请问洗手间怎么走？”

 

【3】

我是J Daniel Atlas。我是这个家里的黑羊。 

“Lex哪去了？”

那个混蛋把我喊来，他自己倒不见了。

“他好像去洗手间了……”被关在栏杆后面的Mike说，“Danny，你能带我回家吗？”

“现在还不能。”我摸出手机查找通讯录。

Mike又露出了那种惊恐又迷茫的表情。

“别担心，一会你就能回家了。”

我的天才方案是：让Mark的冤大头男友来掏保释金。

有时候我希望我可以像个可靠的长兄那样解决所有问题，但我让每个人失望了。我可以风趣，我可以诱惑，我可以让人相信不可能发生的事，我可以是任何形容词，除了“可靠”。

不是说我的兄弟们在这一点上有好到哪去，只是，如果我没有自顾自地离开家去当个江湖艺人，情况会不同吗？如果说我曾经扔掉了挽救这个家的机会，那么之后发生的每一个灾难都可以追溯到我头上。也许这就是为什么我还没有把Mark和Lex从家里扔出去，某种程度上我感到对他们的境遇负有责任。

Lex没有机会实现他许诺给Mark的融资了，Mark申报破产的时候Lex还蹲在监狱里。不管怎么说，现在是2019年了，Apple死透了，没人记得Facebook。

不过即使是我也没想到Mark在失去了他的企业之后却得到了一个男友，一个曾经和他对薄公堂的前任转现任男友。

我们都认为Mark应该和Eduardo结婚，那样的话我们家的危机可能会大为缓解，但我们也都知道这正是Eduardo犹豫不决的原因——他还没准备好被卷进我们家的一团烂事里。

“哦Danny你终于来了。”Lex出现了，刚长长不久的金棕色卷发蓬松凌乱，就像刚刚有人抓着他的头发往他嘴里打了一炮。“我能回家了吗？”

知道吗，有时候我真希望我没这么了解这些混蛋。

Lex从衣袋里摸出一个糖盒，“薄荷糖，要么？”

“不了，谢谢。”

他倒了一粒糖出来，丢进自己嘴里。大概能除掉他嘴里某种我并不想知道是什么的味道。

我准备把Lex这个丧门星打发回家的时候，Eduardo出现了。

“Mark？”他左顾右盼地大步走过来，我始终不知道他这个走路带风的习惯是怎么来的，以我所知他并没混过黑社会。

“嗨，Wardo。”我向他打招呼。

“出什么事了？我以为Mark……”是的，是我让他这么以为的。

“事实上，是Mike，你看，他惹了点麻烦，”我让他看看铁栏里满身是血的Mike，“他需要一点保释金。”

“多少？”

“一千块。”

Eduardo掏出了钱夹，Dior Homme春季新款。

这就是为什么我们都爱Eduardo，他就是这么力挽狂澜。

 

【4】

我是Mark Zuckerberg。我是这个家里的黑羊。不，这不是准确的用词。

该怎么说？这个充满黑羊的家庭里不那么黑的一个？

我的兄弟们都不是什么善类。可是无论承认与否，他们都很酷。

Danny很酷。他总是带着那种胜券在握的微笑，白净的手指和他玩牌的手法一样漂亮，还用说吗，谁不喜欢一点派对戏法？

Lex很酷。他可能是本世纪破坏力最大的超级恶棍，甚至还有一大批拥趸，在监狱里和网络上。就算是现在他和我在Danny家的次卧睡上下铺，还是几乎每天都收到粉丝邮件。

Mike也很酷，尽管他自己意识不到。我认为我们没有必要说服他接受他是个杀人机器这件事，直率如我也得承认这事让人挺难接受的。

而我，我不抽烟，不嗑药，不搞邪教和恐怖主义，我甚至有一个男朋友。而这一些竟让我觉得我是这个家里的黑羊。

“Danny，我们得谈谈。”

我赶到警察局的时候，他们已经办妥了手续把Mike领出来了。

“你不能越过我给我男朋友打电话，这样不行。”

“没关系，Mark，”Wardo这个冤大头看上去并不在意，“我很高兴能帮上忙。”

“放轻松，伙计。”Danny的手伸到我耳边，指间凭空多出一颗薄荷糖，“吃个糖吧。”

最近由于家计紧张Danny老是把Lex的糖块剥削来当道具，真不厚道。

“不如一起去喝一杯吧。”Eduardo揽住我的肩。他凑得很近，呼吸吹在我脸上。

不用说，他的建议得到了那帮混蛋的一致响应。

 

【FIN】


End file.
